universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Universal Studios Paris/@comment-65.8.116.104-20120715134331/@comment-99.155.152.205-20131101011645
Sesame Street, UFS-Peanuts, Hello Kitty, South Park, Pink Panther, Nintendo, Universal Studios Backlot Tram Tour, Special Effects Stages, Nickelodeon Blast Zone, The Universal Experience/The NBCUniversal Experience/The Universal Experience, Woody Woodpecker Theater, Spider-Man Rocks!, Marvel Mania Shopping Store & (and). Table Service Restaurant, Backdraft, Water World: A Sea Live War Septacular in the Water World Themed Area, MBS Television Prouction Tour, Universal Studios Motion Picture Magic Hosted By Steven Spellburg, Animal Actors Stage (Moved and Dricted and Straight From Universal Studios Japan)., Hollywood Magic, Hollywood Premiere Parade, Woody Woodpecker's Animation Celebration 3D, Hollywood Dream: The Ride, Space Fantasy: The Ride, Knight Rider-The Ride (Directed & Straight From Universal Studios Japan)., The Dragon's Pearl, Land Of Oz (Wicked, Toto & Friends and Magical Oz-Go-Round)., Happy Harmony Celebration/Happy Harmony Celebration:Dreams of Friends, Universal's Dreams Of Fantasy Parade, Magical Starlight Parade, Peter Pan's Neverland, Stage28, Lights, Camera, Action! Hosted By Steven Spellburg, Battlestar Galactica Roller Coaster: HUMAN VS. CYLON, Accleator, Treasure Hunters, Canopy Flyer, Amber Rock Climb, Dino-Soarin (Jurrasic Park's and The Wizarding World Of Harry-Potter's Old Home is Universal's Islands Of Adventure and Jurrasic Park's and The Wizarding World Of Harry-Potter's New Home is Universal Studios Florida)., Donkey Live!, Enchanted Airways, Magic Potion Spin, Madagascar: A Creative Adventure, King Juilen's Beach Party-Go-Round, Hollywood Dreams On Parade, King Kong Deling Roller Coaster, Arthur and Friend's By Marc Brown's Elwood City, The Berestien Bears By Stan and Jan Berestien's Bear Country, PBS Kids, Alvin and the Chipmunks, VeggieTales, Thomas The Tank Engine, Armand Studios, Wallace and Gromit's Thrill-O-Matic, Jurrasic Park Jeep Ride, Jurrasic Park HelicopTours, A Jurrasic Park Silimatior Ride (Ride System: Disney's Soarin and Disney's Avatar: The Experience).(Jurrasic Park's and The Wizarding World Of Harry-Potter's Old Home is Universal's Islands Of Adventure and Jurrasic Park's and The Wizarding World Of Harry-Potter's New Home is Universal Studios Florida)., Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie, The Iron Man Experience, The Thor Experience, The Captian America Experience, Marvel SuperHero 3D Movie, X-Men 4D Movie, X-Men Lasser Blaster, X-Men Stunt Show, Marvel SuperHeroes Stunt Show Septacular, X-Men Stunt Show, Fantastic 4-The Ride, Ghost Rider Extreme Stunt Show Septacular, The Lorax Darkride, Green Eggs and Ham: The Ride (Ride System: IOA's Seuss Landing's The Cat in The Hat Darkride)., King Kong 360 Attraction, SpongeBob SquarePants 3D, A SpongeBob SquarePants Darkride, Jumanji-The Ride, The Hobbit Land, Lord Of The Rings Themed Area, The Mask Themed Area, Austin Powers Live!, The Fast and The Furious Stunt Show Septacular, The Fast & The Furious-The Ride, Hairspray, Woody Woodpecker's Soundstage Adventure and Please Bring Back To Universal Orlando Resort Like The Funtastic World Of Hanna-Barbera, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, Earthquake: The Big One, Jaws: The Ride, Back to the Future: The Ride, Kongfrontation, The Boneyard, Universal's Animal Actors, Ghostbusters Spooktacular, Deuling Dragons, The Eighth Voyage Of Sinbad Stunt Show, Possiden's Fury..... Escape From The Lost City, The Flying Unicorn and Triceratops Encounter (Jurrasic Park's and The Wizarding World Of Harry-Potter's Old Home is Universal's Islands Of Adventure and Jurrasic Park's and The Wizarding World Of Harry-Potter's New Home is Universal Studios Florida). (But Only Universal Studios Florida Needs To Get Re-Build and Re-Model and But Only Universal's Islands Of Adventure Needs To Re-Build and Re-Model). and Universal CityWalk Orlando Needs To Get Re-Build and Re-Model to be Modeled After Universal CityWalks in Hollywood, Osaka, Singapore, Dubai, South Korea in Korea, Bejijni, China, Moscow, Russia, The Philiphines and Manila! To Have New Restaurants Like Applebee's, KFC, Subway, Wendy's, Arby's, Dairy Queen (DQ)., Big Boy, Taco Bell, Wolfgaing Puck Cafe, Pizza Hut, A New Theater For Blue Man Group, Popeyes Lousina Chicken, Gap Store and IMAX 3D Movie Theater Complex At The Universal CityWalk Orlando Movie Theater Complex and Please Bring Back Restaurants To Universal CityWalk Orlando Like NASCAR Cafe and Motown Cafe).